Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for fixation and compression of bone fractures.
Description of the Background Art
It is well known to use rigid internal fixation devices including rods, plates and wires to position and stabilize fractures of the long bones of the body to achieve successful bone healing. Known internal fixation devices are typically fixed to a bone using one or more screws. In some fractures of the long bones, a common approach for aligning the bone fragments is to insert a rod through the intradullary cavity. The rod may be held in place by screws until the fracture has healed, or may be left in the bone after healing is complete.
Conventional intramedullary rods, such as those used in the femur, often include an elongate rod that extends across the fracture and is fixed to the bone on each side of the fracture using screws that pass through holes provided in the rod. However, it is difficult to fix smaller diameter long bones such as the ulna of the forearm using this type of device because of the small bone diameter. In particular, the small rod diameter required for use in a small diameter long bone such as the ulna precludes providing through holes in the rod. As a result, it is difficult to fix the rod to the bone. Thus, a need exists for an intramedullar rod for use in small diameter long bones.